minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Depthlands Update
Mobs *Hawker-jack: This is a skeleton wearing a jacklantern. They use a log cannon instead of a bow. These spawn in all biomes, as long as its not high grounds, it would have to be low grounds (so you might find to much in caves xD) for looks they just have an aura around them with green dust like shapes. Only spawns at night or in caves. *Jester: A clown you find at night, when dies has a little explosing, 3x3 blocks wide by average (so be careful) they carry around swords of all types under iron, not above. All swords under iron are: Fireblade, wood, stone, and gold. Only spawns at night or in caves. *Rebel O' Spear: A crimson red villager with horns, attacks with a bow and spear (found in chest at the bottom of the village well) does double damage than normal bows, when set on fire, it doubles it's damage again. There is a 30% chance out of 100 to get a bow and spear from Rebel O' Spear. Only found at villages or jungles. *Depth Marcher: A clone of steve with a tiki torch (weapon) Lights everything on fire (if its in his way) when looking at you his eyes glow bloody red. *Meltbark: Meltbark is like a hellhound but lives in the snowy biomes and melts snow and leaves and is very rare, cause it is not pleasing to deal with all the time.) When attacks/bites you, he sets you on fire for 5 seconds, and you lose half of your water breath till you die again. Only findable at "The Festival." *Sky Gear: A robot you find high in the extreme hills biome, they are friendly but just as hard to find as emerald ore. This is so special to find cause it drops gold, diamond, all the armors of pilot armor (only way you can get it) and sometimes even Hulkblock ore. *Portalizer: Teleports you into the nether to the overworld when you click the teleport box inside its inventory. As you should know by now, you are able to check their inventory like a liama. These act like dogs. You can't tame them, they just are friendly at start like an iron golem. These kill standard predator mobs in one hit. Incase you don't know the standard predator mobs. They are: zombie, skeleton, creeper, spider, cave spider, enderman, hawker-jack, jester, rebel o' spear, depth marcher. *Kilobug: A spider with a scorpian tail and stronger but smaller than a cave spider. These are found in the scorpian pits, holes on bedrock that lead to the Groundromeda biome. Armor *Lapis armor: While wearing a full set of lapis armor, your enchantments on items double. You will need to have 10 pieces of lapis instead of one solo piece of lapis in each crafting table box. Only gives you the same amount of armor as gold (cause it would be to over powered) *Hulkblock armor: Hulkblock ore is the rarest and longest procces of mining block in the game. And so its armor is the longest lasting and stronger than *Pilot armor: An armor only find-able from Sky Gears. It looks randomized with blue and white splats. It glows in the dark, barely. This is called pilot armor cause it falls from the sky. (cause Sky Gears are dropping stuff from the sky) Biomes Please note many of these biomes are fauna-less and don't contain much life forms. *Groundromeda: A giant place under bed rock, hard to get in cause scoprian pits are very rare. This biome has the Depth Marchers, Portalizers, and all mobs that spawn in dark except cave spiders, normal spiders and creepers. You can find Gloom Ore (used for Fireblade sword) You can find cubes of death which is a block that moves sideways and damages you like a cactus, but hurts more than a cactus. You can find rest-marks, which is a skeleton laying on the ground, dig through its inventory and find food, tools, weapons, potions and such.